Hữu duyên thiên lý năng tương ngộ
by dreamlinks-211
Summary: Chuyện kể rằng sau khi vừa qua tân hôn ngọt ngào, Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng một thoắt thần kỳ hô biến thành hiền thê gương mẫu nhưng sự biến đổi thần kỳ này thực ra là do đâu là một bí mật không thể nói với ai


**Hữu duyên thiên lý năng tương ngộ**

Chuyện kể rằng phu thê Vĩnh Yến nhà ta sau khi vừa trải tân hôn ngọt ngào, Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng một thoắt thần kỳ hô biến thành hiền thê gương mẫu, tuy không đến mức thập toàn thập mỹ nhưng ai cũng nhận định nàng khác hẳn trước kia, đối với Vĩnh Kỳ ngày càng dịu dàng ôn nhu, dù là khi nóng giận nhất cũng cố tiếc chế cảm xúc không gây hoạ nữa. Người người nhìn vào khen thầm a ka nhà ta quả khéo dạy thê tử, nhưng bí mật ẩn chứa sau sự biến đổi thần kỳ này thực ra là do đâu, e chỉ mỗi Yến nhi và Kỳ ca nhà ta là hiểu rõ, một bí mật không thể nói với ai.

Chuyện lại phải bắt đầu kể từ đêm thứ 2 sau khi cưới, thời khắc ngọt ngào nhất của tình yêu phải chăng cũng chỉ đến đây – sau khi 2 nhân vật chính của chúng ta lao lực chút chuyện lớn chuyện nhỏ, Tiểu Yến Tử gối đầu lên cánh tay Vĩnh Kỳ ngủ ngon lành một giấc. Lúc tỉnh dậy thì đã là nửa đêm, nàng bỗng có một cảm giác nằng nặng ở bụng, nhìn xuống, vỡ lẽ, phu quân Đại Thần nhà nàng một tay đang làm gối nằm cho nàng, tay kia vòng sang ôm trọn vòng eo nhỏ nhắn của nàng, mặt nàng bỗng đỏ lự lên, với tay định lấy cái áo khoác trên ghế. Ai ngờ cử động của nàng làm chàng hơi giật mình, đôi mày chàng khẽ cau lại. Trước tình huống này nàng bất nhẫn đành ngoan ngoãn nằm yên trong vòng tay chàng. Nhắm mắt lại, có đôi chút khó ngủ, một sự bồn chồn hồi hộp cùng hạnh phúc phớt qua trong tim, thế là mở mắt ra nhìn lên trần nhà, thật chán ngắt, một màn trăng trắng. Thế là lại xoay mặt lại, liều liều lĩnh lĩnh mà ngắm "mỹ nam" phu quân nhà nàng.

"Thật là đẹp !"

Đó là cụm từ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu nàng khi ngắm phu quân ở khoảng cách gần như vậy. Phu quân nhà nàng ngủ say, hơi thở đều đặn trầm ấm nam tính của chàng vây quanh nàng, có một cảm giác như kích thích mọi giác quan của nàng

" Quen nhau lâu như vậy mà vốn chưa từng cùng với chàng ở một khoảng cách gần như vậy mà, thật là làm người ta mắc cỡ chết được (nàng của tôi ơi chứ lúc nãy chả phải là khoảng cách âm rùi sao)"

" Thì ra chàng tuấn tú như thế, vậy mà trước giờ thiếp chưa từng nhận ra (dấu hiệu của máu lên não chậm) Lông mày rậm và dày này, lông mi cũng rất nhiều và cong nữa, đáng ghét, ai cho lông mi chàng còn đẹp hơn cả thiếp chứ. Mũi chàng, hihi, thì ra là vừa thẳng cao mà lại tròn tròn to to như thế, nhìn thật là đáng yêu, chỉ muốn cắn cho một phát (BT vừa thôi chị ơi) Hihi, còn môi chàng, thật là căng đầy mềm mại, như quả anh đào, khiến cho ngùơi ta không nỡ rời khỏi mà, nhưng mà cảnh báo cho chàng biết, từ nay nó là của thiếp, không cho bất kỳ ai đụng vào, nếu không thì … giết không tha"

Nàng hừ hừ mũi nhìn chàng, chàng vẫn là tĩnh lặng như vậy mà ngủ, đôi môi như thoảng nét cười

"Nằm mơ thấy gì mà vui thế, có thiếp trong đó không?"

Chính là ngắm nhìn mãi sắc đẹp của phu quân, cuối cùng nàng đã không kìm lòng được rướn người mà hôn nhẹ vào quả anh đào đoá, xong nàng bặm môi phì cười, lòng có chút lo lắng bất an, lại có chút khoái cảm thú vị khó tả. Cũng cảm nhận mình làm một việc rất ư rất ư là hư, rất ư rất ư là gian tà mà trời biết đất biết chỉ mong riêng mình nàng biết, nàng cuối cùng đã không có can đảm nhìn chàng nữa, nhắm mắt lại cố gắng muốn đi theo Chu Công cho nhanh, đôi môi xinh xắn vừa làm điều tội lỗi trong vô thức thoả mãn mà nhếch lên nụ cười mỉm.

Người ta nói nhân quả báo ứng, có người lại bảo chính là người đang làm trời đang nhìn, giờ Tiểu Yến Tử mới là cảm nhận sâu sắc ý nghĩa 2 câu này. Nàng vừa nhắm mắt không bao lâu, tâm hồn còn đang treo lơ lửng thì một làn hơi ấm áp quen thuộc thật gần ồ đến, rồi đôi môi anh đào nóng bỏng tham lam chiếm đoạt cặp môi bé nhỏ của nàng. Thật cuồng nhiệt, nàng không còn không khí để thở nữa rồi, nàng mở trừng mắt thì bắt gặp đôi mắt của một người nào đó đang nheo nheo lại, dù đôi môi đang bận rộn nàng vẫn cảm giác được nụ cười gian tà trong đáy mắt đó, cả người nàng chấn động và cũng rung động, dần dần bị hoà vào thứ lãng mạn cưỡng đoạt ngọt ngào này.

Phải một lúc rất lâu rất lâu, đôi môi chàng mới tiếc nuối mà rời khỏi nàng, trả lại khí trời cho nàng, nàng thở phì phò cố hớp lấy không khí xung quanh, mặt đỏ bừng, sau khi thần trí trở lại, nàng mới quắc mắt liếc chàng, vừa thẹn vừa giận.

_ Chàng … chàng chưa chi đã ức hiếp người ta – tuy trách móc nhưng chẳng hiểu sao lại mang đầy ý tứ làm nũng.

_ Nàng là đang quyến rũ ta...

Mặt nàng đỏ hơn cả chữ hỷ dán trên tường này, trừng mắt mắng

_ Chàng mơ đi.

Miệng chàng khẽ nhếch lên thành hình cánh cung, ánh mắt tinh quái

_ Chả phải lúc nãy nàng ngắm nghía nhan sắc ta kỹ lắm sao, còn dám hôn trộm ta nữa, ít ra ta cũng đâu thể để nàng chiếm tiện nghi như vậy.

Thế là thói côn đồ của nàng tái phát, đánh đánh đánh, chàng với tay ra chặn tay nàng, trong lúc 2 người giằng co, không biết vô tình hay hữu ý mà tay chàng chính là chạm trúng chỗ nhạy cảm ấy của nàng.

Cả 2 nhìn nhau, mắt trợn tròn, chàng vội rụt tay về, còn nàng thì co người quấn chặt hơn tấm chăn, quay mặt sang hướng bên kia. Làm ơn, hãy coi như nàng đã ngủ rồi đi, dù đã là phu thê nhưng nàng vẫn chưa làm quen hết mà.

Một lúc rất lâu rất lâu sao, chàng là rất dịu dàng rất cẩn thận ôm nhẹ nàng từ đằng sau. Chàng cảm nhận được nàng hơi rùng mình một cái nhưng vẫn ngoan ngoãn giữ nguyên hiện trạng, chàng có cảm giác thở phào, thì thầm bên tay nàng

_ Không sao, cứ từ từ, chính là ta thích sự ngây thơ và hung dữ này của nàng.

_ Chàng còn nói, không phải là chàng giở trò lưu manh sao – nàng tím mặt quay sang cãi lại.

_ Nếu nàng không thừa cơ trước thì ta sao có cơ hội – vẻ mặt này của nàng thực khiến chàng không nỡ không chọc ghẹo. - Dù thế nào thì ta cũng không trách nàng đâu, chính là phu quân nhà nàng quá tiêu sái, khó trách khó trách.

_ Chàng đừng có tự cao như vậy chứ, xấu xí muốn chết.

_ Thế à, thế thì là nàng vì thương hại mới làm chuyện đó à.

Nàng cứng họng, bại bại bại, rõ ràng là thua đến nhục nhã đáng thương, cái đầu tinh ranh của nàng vội xoay chuyển.

_ Hà hà, chàng đừng có mơ, soái ca thiếp đã gặp bao nhiêu là người, lúc còn bé chính là có một soái ca thiếu niên còn muốn lấy người ta làm thê tử nữa kia đấy.

Một thoáng im lặng, sau đó chàng cười khì, giọng hơi khàn khàn hỏi nàng.

_ Ta không tin, nếu có thật sao nàng không theo hắn đi ?

Tiểu Yến Tử khờ khạo mấy cũng cảm giác được mình đã thọc đúng vào hũ giấm chua của chàng, bề ngoài bình thản nhưng nội tâm chính là đang dậy sống đây mà, đừng có mà khinh thường khả năng thấu hiểu lòng người của người ta thế chứ.

_ Vậy chàng có muốn nghe không?

"Hỏi thừa, chính là ta muốn lôi cổ tên đó ra ngay tức khắc đây này (nếu hắn có thật)"

_ Ừm nếu nàng kể ta lẽ nào lại không chịu nghe – cố gắng ra vẻ thờ ơ bàng quang nhất.

Nàng khẽ mỉm cười tinh quái, chính là nụ cười của kẻ chiếm được ưu thế, kaka.

Chuyện bắt đầu kể từ năm Tiểu Yến Tử 12 tuổi, một ngày đẹp trời, nàng đi vào một hội chợ, thật quá tốt, chính là vừa có thể vui chơi vừa dễ dàng thó được một cái gì đó, tối nay khỏi lo đói rồi.

Thực tế luôn là không đơn giản như vậy, hội chợ đúng là tấp nập biển người, nhưng nếu không phải là mấy nam nhân lực lưỡng (mô phật, nàng vẫn còn ham sống thêm vài năm, không đụng vào được) thì cũng là cụ già con nít, biết ngay là không có bao nhiêu tiền trong túi, tuy nàng có là đạo tắc nhưng cũng rất biết tuân thủ quy tắc giang hồ.

Quần đi quần lại, lại vào đúng một gánh tạp kỹ, trẻ con vẫn là trẻ con, thôi thì vào xem trước đã, từ từ rồi liệu cách.

Một cô nương trong đoàn tạp kỹ sau khi biểu diễn xong bưng bát đến từng người xin tiền thưởng, kể ra mấy vị này cũng lạ, xem thì rất đông vui, lúc quyên tiền thì ai nấy đều né tránh, vẻ mặt vị cô nương kia càng lúc càng thiểu não. Chính lúc này, một bạch y thiếu niên rút từ trong hầu bao ra một nén bạc đặt vào bát của cô nương kia, sự kiện chấn động này làm mọi người ở đó (bao gồm cả nàng) trầm trồ không ít, mọi cặp mắt đều hướng về bạch y thiếu niên kia.

Y thật khôi ngô, đó là ý nghĩ đầu tiên của nàng, khí chất tiêu sái phi phàm, nổi bật hẳn trong đoàn người.

Háo sắc thì háo sắc, nhưng mà bụng đói vẫn là quan trọng hơn, con mồi béo bở đến tay. Nàng khéo léo luồn lách trong dòng người tìm đến chỗ hắn. Trời sinh nàng nhỏ nhắn nhanh nhẹn, chính phải là ưu điểm để nàng làm những việc bàn môn tả đạo này sao.

Nàng đuổi theo hắn đến một quầy hàng, thật thành thạo đã rút được hầu bao của hắn ra. Chẳng ngờ người ta thường nói người đẹp không có đầu óc vốn không phải là áp dụng với hắn, ai mà biết được hắn tinh như thỏ, lúc tay nàng vừa rút được hầu bao của hắn đã bị hắn phát hiện. 36 kế tẩu vi thượng sách, nàng cắm đầu chạy, thân hình thoăn thoắt nhanh nhẹn của nàng luồn cúi dễ dàng cũng là một lợi thế, phía sau lưng, hắn cũng đang vừa chạy vừa la to đạo tặc, đứng lại.

"Hoạ có điên ta mới đứng lại đấy, xem người đuổi được bao xa"

Nàng chạy đến một bãi đất hoang vắng, thậy may, đã bảo mà, đừng ai thi chạy với Yến Tử ta, không biết chết là gì, thoả mãn móc hầu bao ra chuẩn bị đếm.

Một bóng người khinh công xoẹt qua, hầu bao mà nàng khổ sở cướp được đã không cánh mà bay.

"Hà hà, xem ta còn không đuổi kịp ngươi"

Bạch y thiếu niên đã đứng trước mặt, nhìn nàng cười tinh quái, gương mặt nàng biến sắc, chết, gặp nhằm cao thủ rồi, nếu còn loay hoay với hắn thế nào cũng có chuyện, nghĩ thế mà nàng quay sang, dùng hết cơ miệng cười với hắn một cái, cái gương mặt này có lẽ gọi là mếu còn dễ nghe hơn. Chắp 2 tay chào hắn

"Huynh đài, tiểu muội còn có chút việc, mạn phép cáo từ" - sau đó co giò chạy. Hôm này nàng thật xúi quẩy quá mà, sáng giờ nàng còn chưa có gì vào bụng, hức hức.

Thân ảnh của hắn đã phóng sang chặn ngay lối đi của nàng, gương mặt hắn như cười mà chẳng phải cười nhìn nàng

"Còn muốn chạy, đâu có dễ dàng như thế" - giọng hắn ôn tồn nhưng làm nàng thực muốn nổi cả gai óc.

_ Vậy chứ giờ ngươi muốn sao đây? - nàng bực bội.

_ Còn bé như vậy học gì không học, đi học thói trộm cắp này ở đâu, cha mẹ ngươi biết được chả phải xấu hổ vì ngươi sao.

Như đụng trúng nỗi khổ chất chứa âm thầm trong lòng, nàng quắc mắt nhìn hắn, bỗng nhiên gan dạ ở đâu chẳng biết lớn tiếng đối đáp với hắn

_ Ngươi im đi, ngươi thì biết cái gì mà dạy đời ta, đừng có nhắc đến phụ mẫu ta, chính là ta khinh, sinh ra ta lại bỏ mặc ta. Ngươi là thiếu gia ăn trắng mặc trơn, nguươi biết cái gì là nỗi khổ của những người thấp hèn như bọn ta. Ngươi có biết là cả ngày hôm qua ta chưa có cái gì lót bụng không, khi bụng ngươi sôi lên thì xem ngươi có còn nói được cái gì là thói xấu, cái gì là đạo nghĩa đó không.

_ Ngươi … ngươi là cả ngày qua chưa ăn gì sao? - ánh mắt hắn động vẻ trắc ẩn nhìn nàng.

Nàng không nói gì cả, đồ ngốc, chả phải nàng vừa nói đã quên rồi chứ, gật đầu mấy cái.

Hắn im lặng một chốc, sau đó rút từ trong người ra một túi giấy

_ Ngươi cầm lấy ăn đi – hắn dúi vào tay nàng.

_ Là gì đây? - Nàng nghi hoặc nhưng vẫn tháo túi giấy ra, bên trong có mấy cái bánh, hơi nát một tí, nhưng hương thơm ngào ngạt, nhìn vào đã thấy thèm. - Chắc ngươi không cho ta ăn bánh có tẩm độc đâu nhỉ ? - nàng cười khì khì nhìn hắn.

_ Ngươi nghĩ xem – hắn nói tỉnh

Mặc kệ, ăn trước tính tiếp, nàng vọc cả bàn tay vào, nuốt lấy nuốt để như sợ mất phần, khi đã lưng lửng bụng mới phát hiện hắn đang nhìn mình cười, nụ cười của hắn thật là ôn nhu, làm nàng bỗng ý thức được hình như cách ăn của mình rất không đẹp mắt, mặt đỏ bừng, ngường ngượng ăn rất chậm lại.

_ Đưa tay ra – hắn ra lệnh cho nàng.

Nếu là bình thường ai dám sai bảo được nàng, nhưng nay nàng lại ngoan ngoãn mà xoè tay ra cho hắn.

Không tin được, hắn đặt cả hầu bao vào tay nàng, mỉm cười dịu dàng.

_ Cho ngươi hết, để dành mà mua thức ăn, phải thận trọng, đừng để người ta giật mất – nói xong lại thấy hớ, nàng chính là trộm, nàng không giật của người ta thôi, người ta sao lại giật của nàng.

_ Ngươi, ngươi thật cho ta, tại sao vậy? - nàng tròn mắt.

_ Không tại sao cả, coi như quen biết thêm người bạn đi – hắn cười cười nhún vai – thôi chết, trễ rồi, ta mà không về bọn họ lại náo loạn cả lên, tạm biệt.

Hắn cứ thế mà bước đi, được vài bước bỗng nghe nàng gọi giật lại.

_ Huynh đài, ngươi tên gì ?

_ Ta … - hắn ấp úng một lát – gọi ta là Tiểu Ngũ đi.

_ Còn ta, ngươi phải nhớ cho kỹ, ta tên là …

Lời chưa kịp nói ra, từ trên ngọn cây nơi nàng đang đứng, một con rắn lục đang thòng xuống, hắn thất sắc, chỉ kịp la

_ Cẩn thận...

Nhưng đã không kịp, cái mõm sắc nhọn của nó đã cứ nhắm vào bả vai của nàng mà cắn. Chỉ nghe thấy nàng kêu một tiếng đau đớn. Hắn vội chạy đến bên nàng, mặt nàng xanh mét, con rắn đã trườn đi đâu mất. Cả người nàng đổ vào hắn, hắn khó khăn lắm mới nửa dìu nửa kéo nàng ngồi xuống dưới gốc cây. Môi nàng đã hơi tím tái, hắn hoảng hốt vội đưa tay kéo áo của nàng ra

_ Nè, ngươi muốn làm gì...

_ Thì hút máu độc ra dùm ngươi, yên tâm đi, mấy cái sơ cứu này ta đã được học.

Nàng kéo tay hắn ra

_ Không được, không biết nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân hay sao.

"Haizz, con bé này từ bao giờ thành người có học thức thế"

Hắn sốt ruột:

_ Thụ thụ cái gì ta không cần biết, nếu không muốn chết thì ngồi yên đó cho ta.

Tay nàng vẫn ghì cứng tay hắn, hắn đâm bực nói vội:

_ Thôi được, cùng lắm thì ta lấy ngươi làm thê tử là được chứ gì.

Câu này làm nàng chấn động, chính là … chính là hắn nghĩ đến chuyện này ư, tai nàng ù đi, chính là sức lực cuối cùng của nàng cũng đã bay mất, thôi thì, tin ngươi lần này vậy.

Chỉ biết sau khi tỉnh lại nàng đã nằm ở một y quán, ông chủ nói với nàng nàng đã thoát khỏi tình trạng nguy hiểm, lấy thuốc xong thì có thể về nhà, tiền thuốc men cũng khỏi phải lo, đã có người trả rồi.

Nàng chụp lấy tay ông chủ hỏi vội có thấy bạch y thiếu niên đi cùng nàng không, đại phu bảo là có, lúc đó khoảng 4 thanh niên cường tráng đã cõng nàng và hắn đến, cả 2 đều đã ngất, ông chủ chỉ bảo tình trạng của hắn cũng là trúng độc nhẹ do hút máu độc từ vết thương của nàng, sau khi châm cứu giải độc thì đã không sao, những người kia đã cõng hắn về.

Đợi về đến Đại Tạp Viện, nàng đóng cửa chạy vào phòng, vạch vai trái của mình, quả thật có một dấu răng mờ mờ, lòng nàng dâng trào một cảm xúc mơ hồ kỳ lạ, trái tim đập nhanh mấy nhịp. Nghĩ đến sau này chắc mãi mãi cũng không gặp lại hắn, bỗng thấy một thoáng buồn xa xâm.

Tất nhiên, khi kể cho Vĩnh Kỳ nghe nàng dĩ nhiên phải bỏ đi cái chi tiết bị thương ở đâu này, chỉ nói vắn tắt là bị rắn cắn và được hắn cứu mạng. Nàng đâu phải tên ngốc chứ, ha ha.

Câu chuyện đã kết thúc, nàng quay sang nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ, thấy mắt chàng nhìn nàng thiết tha nhu tình. Chàng trầm giọng hỏi nàng

_ Vết thương đó bao lâu mới khỏi, khi tỉnh dậy có còn đau không ?

Sự quan tâm của chàng làm nàng xúc động, dịu giọng lắc lắc đầu cho chàng yên tâm:

_ Không sao cả, về uống mấy thang thuốc đại phu đưa, quả nhiên vài ngày là có thể chạy nhảy tung tăng, lại có thể tiếp tục mãi võ và cả … - nói đến đây nàng im bật, lè lè lưỡi nhìn chàng, vốn 2 chữ trộm cắp tới miệng lại phải nuốt ực một cái vào cần cổ. Bỗng nàng bật miệng muốn giải thích – Nói chỉ là chọc chàng thôi, thật ra thiếp và bạch y thiếu niên không có gì cả, vốn ngày xưa trẻ con biết gì chứ, chỉ là xúc động vì thiện lương và quan tâm của y. À thiếp còn một chuyện bí mật muốn nói với chàng, nhưng chàng hứa là không được giận, nghe rồi thì một phát nuốt ực vào bụng nhé ?

- Là chuyện gì ?

_ Lần đầu thiếp gặp chàng ở vi trường, lúc thiếp bị trúng tên, gương mặt chàng xuất hiện ngay trước mặt thiếp, rất lo lắng rất quan tâm, đột nhiên thiếp có cảm giác quen thuộc như là bạch y thiếu niên kia, cho thiếp một niềm tin mạnh mẽ, thiếp trân trối nhìn chàng, trân trối cầu xin chàng dẫn thiếp đến chỗ Hoàng a mã, coi như thiếp phó thác tính mạng và tín vật vào tay chàng cả.

_ Hả, thì ra là vì ta tạo cho nàng cảm giác giống bạch y thiếu niên nên nàng mới tin tưởng ta như vậy sao. Vậy thì ta có nên ghen với hắn không nhỉ? - chàng cười cười vuốt tóc nàng hỏi.

_ Chàng thật đang ghen sao ? - nàng dè dặt hỏi, bỗng thấy hối hận sao mình lại kể chuyện này với chàng.

Chàng thấy vẻ mặt lo lắng của nàng, bất giác cười phì cốc nhẹ lên trán nàng.

_ Ai ta cũng có thể ghen riêng hắn thì, hì hì, không bao giờ, chỉ là đối với ta chuyện này thực chấn động, quá sức chấn động mà thôi – chàng cười gian xảo, nhẹ đặt tay lên vai trái của nàng – thì ra, chỗ này ta đã sớm đánh dấu chủ quyền.

Nàng ù ù cạc cạc, vốn là như hiểu mà lại không thể hiểu

_ Ý chàng là gì vậy ?

Chàng đăm đắm nhìn nàng

_ Nơi nàng bị thương, có phải là ở đây – tay chàng kéo cái chăn xuống, dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ, bên vai trái nàng vẫn lờ mờ hiện ra một vết răng nhỏ, phải nhìn thật kỹ mới thấy.

_ Chàng là … Bạch y thiếu niên – nàng thật không tin nổi, rất cần thiết chàng phải gật đầu xác nhận.

_ Nàng đoán thử xem – chính là câu nói đó, ngữ khí đó, vẻ mặt đó. Nàng đã xác nhận, nhưng lại càng mơ hồ – Sao, sao có thể chứ ?

_ Bé gái áo lam ngày ấy, không ngờ khi lớn rồi mà vẫn cứ ngố như vậy, vẫn cứ ngây ra nhìn ta thế này – chàng cười chăm chọc, nhưng càng khẳng định cho nàng chắc chắn, bởi vì đúng là hôm ấy nàng mặc áo lam.

Nàng ngây ra một lúc, xong cảm xúc chân thật trở lại, nàng dụi đầu vào ngực chàng, nũng nịu

_ Chưa trách chàng, chả phải là có lời hứa rồi sao, lại bỏ đi mất biệt bao nhiêu năm, cũng chả quay lại tìm người ta.

_ Xin lỗi, là do ta không tốt, nhưng kể như ông trời đưa đẩy, ta vẫn là coi như giờ đã nhất ngôn di định.

Thật sự lúc đó chàng rất muốn quay về tìm nàng, nhưng mà Hoàng Thượng sau tai nạn đó của chàng đã lập tức cho hồi cung để các vị thái y chẩn đoán kỹ hơn, cũng vì vậy mà nghiêm khắc không cho chàng xuất cung mãi đến lúc trưởng thành mới thôi. Chàng cũng từng phái vài người đi tìm, nhưng thực như mò kim đáy biển.

_ Hoàng a mã chính là đặt tên nàng không sai, người đã sớm biết được nàng chính là minh châu bảo bối mất đi tìm về của con trai người – ánh mắt chàng nhìn nàng như nhìn sâu thẳm vào tận cùng trái tim nàng, nhu hoà bao hàm bao yêu thương không thể nói thành lời. Cúi xuống nhẹ nhàng hôn vào bờ vai trần bé nhỏ của nàng - dấu ấn ngày ấy với một tình yêu vô hạn.

_ Yến nhi, nàng sẽ đền đáp cho ân nhân cứu mạng của mình sao đây ? - chàng thì thào, giọng nói rất rất rất là không thiện lương.

_ Để thiếp suy nghĩ đã – nàng đỏ mặt đẩy chàng ra

Chàng cười cười đằng hắng lên giọng ra vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh

_ Phạm nhân to gan, nàng chưa đựơc sự đồng ý của bổn a ka đã tự ý xâm nhập vào lòng ta, náo loạn tâm hồn ta, đánh cắp trái tim ta, khiến ta cam tâm tình nguyện vì nàng "chỉ có một cái đầu và một tính mạng" lúc nào cũng có thể bỏ xuống. Nay ta tuyên án phạt giam cầm nàng trong tim ta. Hình phạt bắt nàng làm hiền thê của ta, mẫu thân các con ta. Thời hạn là đời đời kiếp kiếp, vĩnh viễn không có ngày được phóng thích.

Chính là gian xảo giảo hoạt, trước khi nàng có dịp phản ứng gì đã bị chàng ôm chặt vào lòng, tiếng chàng thì thầm bên tai nàng nhẹ nhàng như hơi thở:

_ Vì phạm nhân nàng không có ý phục thiện, bổn a ka đành phải dùng chút hình phạt ép cung nàng một lúc.


End file.
